Optical components can be used in optical systems to alter the state of visible light in a predictable and desired manner, for example in display systems to make a desired image visible to a user. Optical components can interact with light by way of reflection, refractions, diffraction etc. Diffraction occurs when a propagating wave interacts with a structure, such as an obstacle or slit. Diffraction can be described as the interference of waves and is most pronounced when that structure is comparable in size to the wavelength of the wave. Optical diffraction of visible light is due to the wave nature of light and can be described as the interference of light waves. Visible light has wavelengths between approximately 390 and 700 nanometers (nm) and diffraction of visible light is most pronounced when propagating light encounters structures similar scale e.g. of order 100 or 1000 nm in scale.
One example of a diffractive structure is a periodic structure. Periodic structures can cause diffraction of light which is typically most pronounced when the periodic structure has a spatial period of similar size to the wavelength of the light. Types of periodic structures include, for instance, surface modulations on a surface of an optical component, refractive index modulations, holograms etc. When propagating light encounters the periodic structure, diffraction causes the light to be split into multiple beams in different directions. These directions depend on the wavelength of the light thus diffractions gratings cause dispersion of polychromatic (e.g. white) light, whereby the polychromatic light is split into different coloured beams travelling in different directions.
When the period structure is on a surface of an optical component, it is referred to a surface grating. When the periodic structure is due to modulation of the surface itself, it is referred to as a surface relief grating (SRG). An example of a SRG is uniform straight grooves in a surface of an optical component that are separated by uniform straight groove spacing regions. Groove spacing regions are referred to herein as “lines”, “grating lines” and “filling regions”. The nature of the diffraction by a SRG depends both on the wavelength of light incident on the grating and various optical characteristics of the SRG, such as line spacing, groove depth and groove slant angle. SRGs have many useful applications. One example is an SRG light guide application. A light guide (also referred to herein as a “waveguide”) is an optical component used to transport light by way of internal reflection e.g. total internal reflection (TIR) within the light guide. A light guide may be used, for instance, in a light guide-based display system for transporting light of a desired image from a light engine to a human eye to make the image visible to the eye. Incoupling and outcoupling SRGs on surface(s) of the light guide can be used for inputting light to and outputting light from the waveguide respectively.
Surface gratings can be fabricated by way of a suitable microfabrication process to create appropriate surface modulations on a substrate. Microfabrication refers to the fabrication of desired structures of micrometer scales and smaller (such as surface gratings). Microfabrication may involve etching of and/or deposition on a substrate (and possibly etching of and/or deposition on a film deposited on the substrate) to create the desired microstructure on the substrate (or film on the substrate). As used herein, the term “patterning a substrate” or similar encompasses all such etching of/deposition on a substrate or substrate film. Whilst a substrate patterned with a surface grating may be suitable for use as an optical component in an optical system itself, a patterned substrate can also be used as a production masters for manufacturing such optical components. For example, a fused silica substrate (or similar), once patterned with a surface grating, can then be used as part of a moulding component for moulding optical components from polymer e.g. the moulding component may be arranged to provide a moulding cavity with the surface grating on the surface of the cavity. When liquid polymer is forced into the moulding cavity, it is forced into contact with the surface grating so as to imprint the surface grating in the polymer, which then sets to form a solid polymer optical component with the surface grating imprinted on its surface. Thus, large numbers of polymer optical components can be mass-manufactured using the same patterned substrate in an inexpensive, quick and straightforward manner.